


Forest Fae

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki didn't know you were there in the forest near his home, but when you let him, you made a new friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Fae

Your giggle echoed through the trees, scaring the nearby birds. You tried your best not to move or the limb you stood on would give you away. No one new about you or saw you and you kind of liked it that way.

A mumbling could be heard below you as a man walked through your forest. You tilted your head to the side, your bright yellow eyes taking him in. The man's hair was raven that was slicked back from his pale face. He also had a beautifully crafted jaw, but that all you could really see from your position. If you hadn't known he was there, his dark green and gold tunic and his black pants would make him invisible.

With another giggle that made him look around, you jumped from your tree to the ground silently. You crept behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading. With a disappointed sigh at not seeing pictures, you accidently breathed on his neck which made him shiver. He whirled around to look at you, his vibrant green eyes searching for someone you knew he couldn't see.

"I don't like to be played with, come out now or I will be forced to make you," the raven-haired man said.

"My Prince, are you frightened?" You giggled again.

The prince glared all around him still looking, but only seeing trees. "Of course not, I am frightened of nothing."

You whispered in his ear, "really?"

"Show yourself, coward," he yelled, getting irritated. 

You squatted in front of him, your hands on the grass in front of you with your knees in the air. The first thing to show was your long red hair, followed by your long pierced pointed ear. Green sparkles ran down your body slowly to show yourself. You smiled up at him as he watched you appear with an awed expression.

"What magic is this," he asked once you were fully visible.

You stood slowly, coming to be an inch taller than him. " 'Tis my magic, Prince Loki."

You pulled at some dead leaves that made up your halter and pants which made green ones grow in their place. You could feel him watching you, but you pretended not to notice.

"What are you?" Loki went to touch your locks to get a better look, but you stepped back from him.

"I'm a fae, but you of all should know that. Odin must have told you."

You tilted your head, feeling some of your earrings hitting your skin. With a shrug you turned from him and walked farther into your forest. Loki's boots made more noise than you had as he tried to catch up with you.

"Can you teach me," Loki questioned with a tint of excitement in his voice.

"No, no other than a fae can use this magic. Not even a Jotun." You looked at him from the corner of your eye, wondering if he already knew.

"What does a Jotun have to do with anything," he spat his question with a look of disgust.

"You should get back, Son of Odin. Someone is calling for you." You gave him one last smile, jumping up in a tree before disappearing.

Every day seemed to carry on this way which led to many years. Loki would come into the forest and wait for you, knowing you already saw him. You both had become friends that neither of you had before.

You were many centuries older than him, but he didn't seem to mind. Once he found out he questioned you of some of the history that you might have known about.

"Loki, why do you come and visit me?" You brushed your toes against the small pond of water below you, watching how it rippled.

The raven-haired prince looked at you before speaking, "I have many reasons. Why do you ask?"

You tilted your head with a smile, hair falling yet again into your eyes. "Curiosity, My Lord, as always."

Loki lifted a hand to your face, brushing the red locks from your face and behind your ear with his long fingers. You sat there looking at him, feeling the cold radiate from his skin as he caressed your cheek.

"Why do you look at me like that." he questioned you, placing his fingers over your eyelids. You closed your eyes like he wished before you gasped at the feeling of his soft lips over your eyes.

Loki kissed each of your cheeks and then your forehead. Your golden eyes looked straight into his green before he kissed you sweetly. Your eyes closed as his lips lingered on yours. You placed a hand on his cheek, feeling he he was actually warm to the touch.

You were the one that pulled away, leaving your hand on his cheek. You weren't sure what flashed in his eyes or yours, all you knew was that Loki had taken your breath away as well as your first kiss.


End file.
